Call It What You Want
by Simallyher
Summary: Set in diary form from Sam's POV after 'THE QUEST PART2'


Disclaimer: They're not mine, alas they are owned by MGM, Gekko, and Double Agent...etc...No copyright infringement intended.

**Call It What You Want...**

Thursday 17th May

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day, it was supposed to go like planned and we were supposed to be sitting around the commissary laughing and joking about the mission. Instead we are in my lab, all trying every avenue we could think of to find the right answer, but nothing is leading us around and around in circles. We have to face the fact that once again Daniel has given himself up as the human sacrifice. When I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him. Why is it always Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c giving themselves up for the greater good? Aren't I allowed? As far as Vala is concerned she would have preferred it if I was the one that this happened to. I'm reaching my limit with her, so I've you've left us again Daniel and are reading this over my shoulder, come back, we need you here.

Sunday 17th June

It's been exactly a month since Daniel left us, and considering no one has seen visions of him, I' going to continue thinking that he's just captured. I know it's still a morbid way to think but at least with him being captured he's still alive, right? Vala has settled down a bit since the initial shock has worn off, also helps that she's had me to fuss over. She really is driving me crazy, I got shot, nothing too drastic. But no she's acting as if I've taken over for her loss of Daniel. She's really taking this too far, she was sitting outside my quarters this morning, and one SF said that she had been there all night. Why not knock? There's word of a new prior on a planet we've been too before, it's my third mission since being shot and I can still see everyone casting me weary looks. I hope this doesn't take too long, I've been really looking forward to this weekend off.

Tuesday 19th June

So much for looking forward to the weekend, at this rate we won't be on stand down for another month. That new prior, just so happened to be Daniel, he's sprouting everything from this being his plan and Adria having no idea that he is there, to obviously we're not going to believe him but it's worth a try. I honestly believe him, I haven't actually seen him, but I'd believe Daniel even if it led me to my grave. It's Daniel, my best friend, the man that has always meant the world to me; I love him, why wouldn't I believe him? Wait...I really should rub out that loving part, but then who would know with Vala practically pouncing at the idea of having him back. But it's true, I'm in-love with my best friend. What can a girl do?

Friday 22nd June

So he was telling the truth, he was Daniel. We nearly had a victory over the Ori, only they were prepared for Daniel, Adria knew what he was doing. She ruined it all, but everyone's happy to have Daniel back. Vala especially, I know now that I should've gone to see him, but I couldn't. I couldn't see him as a prior, that initial shock was too much. I know the look some people are giving me; it's that look of disappointment. They don't need to look at me like that, I already feel terrible for not seeing him. Well, he's back now and standing at my door. Have to write more later.

'Daniel,' I close the book.

'Sam,' he's leaning against the wall like he used to.

'Glad to have you back,' I offer.

'Really? You've been avoiding me since I came back,' Daniel was giving me that look, the one that you knew said "I know what you're hiding".

'I'm sorry that you feel like that,' I mumble, don't look in his eyes, too late. 'I couldn't see you as a prior; it was hard enough the first time.'

'You could've just said that,' he grins walking into my lab. 'What's this?' he picks up my book.

'Daniel put it down,' I warn, I can see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

'Important?' He asks waggling it in front of me.

'Please?' I pretend to beg as I step towards him, ready to pounce at any given opportunity.

'_Sunday 17th June. It's been exactly a month since Daniel left us, and considering no one has seen visions of him, I' going to continue thinking that he's just captured.' _Daniel read from the book. 'is this your diary?' he was still grinning.

'In a manner of speaking,' I sigh, he's read enough.

'What else does it say?' Daniel grins side stepping my attempt at taking it back. _'I honestly believe him, I haven't actually seen him, but I'd believe Daniel even if it led me to my grave. It's Daniel, my best friend, the man that has always meant the world to me; I love him, why wouldn't I believe him? _Wait, I think I misread something,' Daniel was scanning the entry again as I began to step away. His arm reaches out and grabs the front of my shirt. 'No, you stay.'

I could hardly breathe as he continues reading the entry; he seems to re-reading one particular section. 'Anything of interest?' I drawl, tired of his intense gaze on my book.

'One thing,' he finally looks up at me. 'This part: _But it's true, I'm in-love with my best friend. What can a girl do?'_

'Daniel, look...I was writing and...it just appeared on the page,' I squirmed under his gaze, I felt like one of his artefacts.

'She could tell him for one thing,' Daniel whispered.

'Vala,' I state as if it's the most obvious reason.

'What's Vala got to do with this?' Daniel raises the book. 'Nothing, she's got nothing to do with this, none of it.'

I couldn't face him anymore; I twist away from his gaze. His arm grips tighter to my waist, my back now to him I sigh.

'You don't understand,' I whisper.

'I think I understand better than anyone Sam,' his breath is hot on my neck. 'Every man in your life has left, most have now died. I'm the only one to stick around.'

'I can't lose you,' I reply softly.

'Face me Sam, please?' Reluctantly I face him. 'That's better,' he grins, his hands brushing the hair from my face.

'How so?'

'Now I can do this,' he whispered, leaning closer his lips brush gently against mine.

'Daniel,' I moaned pulling away. 'I can't do this to Vala.'

'Sam, there is no Vala, never has been, could never be,' he was smiling still. 'I'm in-love with my bestfriend.'

I felt Daniel's lips brush against mine again, I could feel his smile as he continued planting soft kisses. A knock at the door brought Cameron.

'Sam is Jackson here?' Cameron asked before a soft chuckle. 'Uh...guys?'

Daniel broke hte kiss and faced Cameron. 'Turn, walk out, close the door and entertain Vala.'

'Do I want to know why you're kissing my second-in-command?' Cameron was still smiling.

'Call it years of unresolved sexual tension, call it stress...but I'm going to call it kissing the woman just so happen to love, now please?' Daniel spoke fast; he spoke strong and blew me away. He had never been that upfront with Cameron about his personal life.

'I'll see you too when you come up for air, Vala sitting here I come,' Cameron mocked. 'Better be worth it.' They heard him mumble as he left them alone.

Wednesday 24th October

Middle of the week is usually unorthodox, but then so is what I'm doing today, in about 2 hours. Everyone who is wanted is here; Mark even took a few days off to come. That surprised me. When Landry first found out I thought he was going to transfer us, but since we've been working for years with this he waved the regulations. Besides, he wanted front row seats when two of the front-line team tied the knot. At least that's what Cameron keeps saying. General Hammond is here, he's waling me down the aisle. Daniel couldn't decide who t be his best man, so Jack and Teal'c are both looking handsome, each with one ring. I still can't believe I'm getting married! Oh shoot, Vala's calling me. It's time for us to leave. Next time I write, I'll be Mrs Daniel Jackson!


End file.
